A new threat means a new protector
by Jabba on the dais
Summary: This is my first ficcy so be nice. Im no good at reviews so read! rated R for language
1. Arrival of evil, arrival of good

Diclaimer:I dont own DBZ...Damn...But I do own Demon and the other guy whos name will be revealed later.  
  
chapter 1  
  
A new threat means a new protector  
  
  
  
The Z team has been dead for some time now, mostly of age, as its been 40 years since the black star dragonballs. Earth had become peaceful with absolutley no crimes or wars or anything bad. (A/N:corny sounding ne?)But this was not to last. Dende, who now resembled Piccolo, stood atop the Lookout with his eyes closed. Suddenly a jolt went through him and his eyes shot open. "Mr. Popo!" He said with a shaky voice. The shiney black man came scuttling up to him and asked what was wrong."Do you feel that?"He asked him. Mr.Popo closed his eyes then they shot back open almost right as he closed them. "Wha-what power!"He stammered. "Yes..It is very high...Its stronger than Goku and Vegetas combined!". "What shall we do sir?"Mr.Popo asked him with a scared look.(A/N:anyone notice how he doesnt realy have facial expressions?) "The Z-team is dead...And the dragonballs are gone since Piccolo died also...We nee-"He was then struck by a beam of red energy. In his wake, a demonic creature floated down.(A/N:Play Devil May Cry and listen to the creepy Pride of the Lion area music.Thats whats playing now.)The creature smirked and sent his tail flying into Mr.Popo, who was ripped in half. "Hmph.This place is bullshit."The demon spat.  
  
This demon went around the world, destroying everything in his wake. When he came upon South City, it was already destroyed. 'Hmm?' He thought to himself. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning was sent flying towards him, sending shards of energy through him. He howled in pain as he fell to the ground with a thud. He looked up and saw a figure walking up to him. This figure had a dark blue aura around him that was making electricity go along the figures muscular form. The demon stood up and looked at the mans face and his eyes widened as he stuttered "Its..Its...You!". The man had a cross expression and his hair stood on end. It was a goldish color and his irises were emerald green. "Its time to die, Demon." He said as he jumped up and put one hand in front of him.(A/N:Go to newgrounds.com and watch DBZ:Brutality.The music that plays is playin now.) A thick blue beam that was connected to the mans aura shot forth and closed in on Demons location. It then scattered into smaller rays and shot much faster towards him.The blasts touched down and make a huge explosion, tossing dust into the air. It stung the mans eyes as the dust engulfed him.He could barely see through it, but he saw that Demon was still alive. He smiled insanely as he said, "Ha! You think that a few lights will stop me?" he lifted his arms above his head. A mass of red energy had begun to flow to Demons hands as he pulled them down and put his arms directly in front of him. "TAKE THIS!!" He sreamed as the beam shot forth towards the man. "I dont want it!"The man retorted as a flash of energy went around him. The blast that Demon had shot hit the mans shield, and broke into stray lines as it failed to breach it. The man flew towards Demon and delivered many punches and kicks to his head and chest. The demon blocked as much as he could, and performed a judo kick to his side. The man backed off, stunned, but flew back in with a headbutt to Demons stomach. Demon coughed up blood as he was hit by the attack. The man then teleported away, causing Demon to fall to his knees, clutching his stomach. He reappeared atop the ruins of a building and pulled his arms back, his palms glowing blue once again. The demon recovered from the attack and was back on his feet."Son of a bitch!"He snarled at no one in particular.He felt some heat comeing at him and he looked up, and he saw a huge blue ball of ki crush down on him. His screams were muffled by the explosion, and he was completely destroyed, save a limb here or there. The man floated down to the second crater he had made, the one caused by his last attack, and saw the remaining body parts evaporate into mist. He tried to sense anyone elses energy, but it was all gone. "This monster killed everyone!"(A/N:This guy didnt kill anyone in south city, they were already evacuated to another city, wich Demon destroyed.He only destroyed the town to lure the Demon). He turned around and saw the space ship that they had used to go to Namek. It was rusted, but still looked able to fly. The man smiled and said,"Its time for Hawk to fly!".  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
So theres chapter one. I hope you all liked it since the first version was realy short and skipped out on the fight. I was sleepy when I wrote it, give me a (censored) break will ya?  
  
Well, review it if you liked it, and if I get enough reviews, Ill write another chappie!  
  
Jabba on the dais signing off! 


	2. Flying and Dying part 1

A new threat means a new protector  
  
chapter 2:Flying and Dying  
  
Disclaimer:Nope,stil dont own DBZ.  
  
Now,I just read my reviews, and sum 1 4 u,maybe you should read the bottom part of what I wrote. I said my FIRST version was messed up and I was tired during THAT.You try writing something at 2 am.And I also asked not to FLAME.So, if you dont like my work,go read something else,capiche?Anyway, on with the fic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hawk made his way to the ship,fearing that it would collapse,blowing his chances.The interior was old and rusted, and most of the controls were destroyed.He sat down in the pilot seat and looked at the controls."Hmmm...This button is the biggest,so it must..START IT!"He said as he pushed a square red button.The entire ship lit up,and the countdown began."Alright!Here we go!"He said as he went on instinct and pressed another button.It brought up a list of destinations,and one was Namek.He chose that right as the countdown finished."Three...Two....One...Ignition!"The computer beeped.The engines blared as it shot up into the air,the entire frame rattling and shaking."Oh fuck!"He shouted as it began to shake severely.Then it all stopped.He looked out the window to see..Space.The dark void of space.The stars were wizzing by as the ship continued on its course.  
  
Meanwhile,in Hell...  
  
Demon fell down from the sky of otherworld and went straight through to Hell.He hit ground with a thud,and got up shaking his head."Oow..."he said as he rubbed his forhead.Instantly,he was surrounded by the Ginyu squad,each doing theyre little pose."RECOOM!""BURTU..The fuck?!"They were cut off as Demon ran foward and ripped Recooms head off and flung it at Burter,and shot a beam at it as well. "Shut up you fairies!!"Demon shouted as he flew in,killing the rest of the Ginyu squad.The last one left,Ginyu,was dragged behind a rock and a girlish scream rung out.Demon reappeared covered in blood.He ran about doing this to everyone in Hell, up untill he came across Dr.Gero and Dr.Myu."You two!,"He said while pointing."Your the two geniuses right?"Wide eyed, they both responded "Y..Yes.."."Good.Now its time for you two to do something for me..."Demon said with an insane smile as he closed in on them.  
  
Back aboard the spaceship...  
  
The rickity spacepod was almost to Namek.Hawk had walked off to get something from the capsules downstairs,unaware of a ship flying dangerously close to his.Out of the other ship shot forth a tube,which attached to Hawks.The tube burnt a hole through the side of the ship and soldiers began pouring out.As Hawk walked back up to the deck,he sensed the ki from the soldiers,who now surrounded him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So theres chapter 2.This chapter was meant to put the rest of the stories plot together for yeh,and the next chapter will have alot of fighting in it.Jabba on the dais, signing off! 


End file.
